


The Fourth Age

by Lady_Fae_Writes



Series: The Fourth Age and Beyond [1]
Category: Wheel of Time - Robert Jordan
Genre: Black Tower, Fourth Age, Gen, Joar is just at a complete loss, M/M, Nia Nessosin gets into a lot of shenanigans, Taim can actually parent, The Asha'man are practically Nia's extended family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:07:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23895067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Fae_Writes/pseuds/Lady_Fae_Writes
Summary: Nia Nessosin is the daughter of Joar Addam Nessosin and Mazrim Taim. One day, Nia learns a not so nice truth about Taim that causes her to be upset.
Relationships: Asmodean/Mazrim Taim
Series: The Fourth Age and Beyond [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1783294
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	The Fourth Age

**Author's Note:**

> So my main fic is killing me to write so I wrote this instead. Blame all the headcanons that I kept making and this happened. Thanks to Bubble of Evil on discord for helping me get Taim down and bouncing ideas with me. 
> 
> Also, the first paragraph is from the opening paragraph of the first chapter in each book.

The Wheel of Time turns, and Ages come and pass, leaving memories that become legend. Legend fades to myth, and even myth is long forgotten when the Age that gave it birth comes again. In one Age, called the Fourth Age, an Age yet to come, an Age long past, a wind rose in the Black Tower. The wind was not the beginning. There are neither beginnings nor endings to the turning of the Wheel of Time. But it was a beginning. 

Nia Mael Nessosin liked her spot on the Black Tower grounds. She could stay up in her tree and watch the Asha'man practice and give the Dedicated lessons in saidin. The tree also provided the perfect place to listen to the women and other occupants gossip over daily things and people. Currently, Nia was sitting on a branch in her tree that was not too high but not too low and was watching Narishma give the Dedicated a lesson over making weaves of air to destroy rocks. Hopefully, her father wouldn't walk onto the lesson and find her in the tree. Father didn't like it when Nia watched and listened in on the lessons that were dangerous such as the one Narishma was teaching. Dad was more lenient about it than Father was. Dad only cared about Nia learning the violin, ruining her pretty dresses, and her hair ribbons that were entwined in her hair. Shorellen braids, as her dad told her, where he was from. 

A piece of shattered rock struck her arm.

"Ow, Nia exclaimed somewhat loudly and winced, hoping Narishma hadn't heard her. 

Nia moved further back on the branch, rubbing her arm in hope to dispel the pain. The lesson passed quickly after that and ended. The Dedicated disbanded, leaving only Narishma at the training grounds. 

"You can come down now Miss Nia."

Nia scrambled down the tree at the Asha'man's words. 

"How did you know I was there Asha'man Narishma?" she asked, pulling a piece of bark from her dress. Dad would not be happy about that snag. 

"That tree is your preferred spot and the last time you watched one of my lessons, the M'Hael found you there and was not pleased."

"That was a week ago!"

"And yet you still come back," Narishma pointed out to the twelve-year-old girl. 

"It's better than helping Mistress Aliane with chores," Nia paused, "I'm sorry for getting you in trouble with Father last week."

"I did not know you were there. It was not your fault. The M'Hael just wants to keep you safe Miss Nia."

"Sometimes I feel like that's all he wants to do! I want to be like you and him Narishma! He can't keep me safe once I learn how to channel. I'll be the first female Asha'man and Father will see that I can be like him!"

Narishma chuckled, " You have grand dreams, Miss Nia. I think you will make the M'Hael proud if you achieve that."

"You think so?" 

They stopped in front of the building that housed the kitchens, "Yes, I think you would make him proud. This is where we part ways, Miss Nia."

"Thank you Narishma. Goodbye!" 

Nia entered the kitchens, keeping out of sight so none of the women in the building would wrangle her into helping them with chores. She inched her way into the main kitchens and crouched behind the large counter. Reaching her hand up, she grabbed one of the apples that were laying on the counter and she was about to leave when she heard Mistress Aliane's voice from the other side of the counter. 

"It's such a pity that Mistress Nia has to stay here. This is no place for a child."

"Oh, the poor child. Running around with all these men here."

"It's not proper Liane. A child like her would be better off living in the city with proper parents, proper etiquette, proper lessons-"

"And not to mention her father is a traitor to the Light."

"Which one? Both were."

"The one in charge of the Black Tower. Master Natael was pardoned. The other one."

"Liane, that's a bold accusa-"

"It's true, the leader of the Black Tower should never have been given grace by Queen Elayne. He should have been gentled by the Aes Sedai and imprisoned."

"Liane, Master Taim has-"

"The fact of the matter is Alaine, he's not fit to be a father for Nia. Not after everything he's done."

Nia's heart thudded in her chest and anger flooded through her as she jumped up, "How dare you say those awful things about my father! He's not a traitor! He fought with Lord Cauthon and the Aes Sedai and the Asha'man against the Shadow!"

"Mistress Nia-"

"My father is not a traitor!" Nia shouted, hurling her apple at Mistress Liane and Alaine before running out of the kitchens. 

Nia ran to where she knew her father would be at this time, their house. Tears streamed down her face as she finally reached the house and she slammed open the door. Nia ran into her father's office where both father and dad were. 

Joar looked at his daughter, "Nia what's wrong?"

Ignoring her dad, Nia launched herself at Taim, wrapping her arms around him and buried her head in the black coat he was wearing. Taken aback by this, Taim look at Joar with a puzzled look. Confusion radiated through the bond from Joar.

"Tell me it's not true," Nia sobbed.

"Tell you what's not true?" Taim asked.

"They said you were a traitor and were on the Shadow's side! But it's not true! It's not true!" Nia's sobs grew louder and her grip tightened around Taim. 

Kneeling down as best he could, Taim assessed the words Nia told him. Raising one of his gold and blue dragon gilded coat sleeves, he ran a hand through his daughter's hair. 

"Who said I was a traitor?" he asked softly.

Nia didn't answer, just sniffled a little. 

"Nia look at me."

Nia pulled her head back and lifted her tear-stained face to look at her father's tilted gaze.

"Did any of the Asha'man say this?"

Nia shook her head no, ribbons and braid swinging.

"The Dedicated? The Soldiers?"

Again, Nia shook her head no.

"One of the ladies then?"

Nia shook her head in confirmation.

"Who?"

"Mistress Alaine and Mistress Liane were in the kitchens and I overheard them," Nia said quietly.

Taim rested both his hands on Nia's shoulders, "Why were you in the kitchens?"

"I just wanted an apple." 

Sighing Taim asked," What exactly did you hear them say?"

"Mistress Liane said that you weren't fit to be my father cause you were a traitor to the Light."

Taim looked over at Joar, who was leaning against Taim's desk, intently staring at the latest report. Taim felt anger and sadness flooding through the bond from Joar. 

"Is it true? What they said? Did you really do what they said?" Nia asked.

Taim swallowed. Telling Nia the whole truth wouldn't go in his favor but he couldn't completely lie to her. 

"Nia, you know how I don't like you up in that tree when the Dedicated have their lessons?"

Nia nodded. 

"And yet you still do it. Many people in the Balck Tower and outside it believe that I'm a traitor because I did what I thought was right even though many viewed my actions as wrong."

"Why though?"

"So I could save your dad."

Surprise radiated now from Joar in the back of Taim's mind, but he pushed it down. Nia's brown eyes searched her father's face before wrapping her arms around him again and rested her head on his shoulder. Taim moved his arm again to rest on Nia's back. Joar moved from the desk to kneel behind Nia. He placed his hand on top of Taim's and the two shared a wordless conversation. 

Their family might be a little unconventional. Joar and Taim maybe a little broken, but in the twelve years of having Nia, she changed everything.


End file.
